50 Shades of Jori
by Invader Johnny
Summary: 50 good reasons that tell us all why Jori is unavoidable in every sense, the events aren't exactly in chronological order.


_**50 Shades of Jori**_

_**Author: Invader Johnny.**_

_**Summary: 50 good reasons that tell us all why Jori is unavoidable in every sense, the events aren't exactly in chronological order.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Victorious Dan does.**_

_**Notes: You all want to know something ironic? Today's my birthday and yet I'm dedicating this fic to my good friend and author StakeTheHeart as a present to her since she is the biggest Jori fan I know, so I hope that she as well as you all like the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it, heh.**_

_**Anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

001. _**Proof**_

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope"

"Are you _high_?"

"Nope"

"Drunk?"

"No, Jade!"

"Delusional?"

"No"

"Forgot to take your special vitamins?"

"NO!"

"Well you got to be something Cat!" Jade bellowed "Because you can't just say Tori likes me without proof and expect me to believe you!"

"Well I saw her kissing a photo of you the other day" Cat said rather smugly "So I _think_ that's enough proof, wouldn't you say?"

Jade narrowed her eyes.

"If you're lying, so help me Cat I'm gonna kill you"

002. _**Stubborn **_

"Come on Jade get in here!" Tori ordered.

"Uh No"

"Come on why not?"

"I don't like the ocean"

"You don't like _**anything**_!"

"That's not true" Jade defended "I like you"

"Aww that's sweet Jade" Tori gushed "But your still getting in the water"

"I take it back, I hate you"

"Come here right now or you won't be getting anything from me in a month!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Vega"

_**Later that night**_

"Come on Vega!" Jade whined "Kiss me goodnight!"

"Kiss my poster" Tori growled "You aren't getting anything from me for a month, remember?

"You can't be serious!"

"Well I am" the Latina confirmed "You should have gone into the ocean when I asked you to"

"It's not fair!"

"Though luck"

"Your evil"

"I learned from the best"

"You suck"

"Keep it up and it will be two months"

003. _**Closet**_

"Tori open this door!"

"Go away Jade"

"Vega you know very well I don't _take_ orders from anyone, I _**give**_ them" The Goth hissed "Now open the fucking door before I break it down."

"No"

"Look, what happened can't be changed!" Jade snarled "So get your ass out here and get over it!"

"Mentioning my ass is not helping"

"**_VEGA!"_**

"I'm not coming out of the closet!"

"A little late for that don't you think?"

"It's not funny Jade!"

"Do you hear me laughing Vega!?"

"I"d never been so humiliated in my life!"

Jade rolled her eyes exasperatedly "So you farted on our first time, you're not the only person this has happen to and you won't be the last!"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to associate the loss of my virginity with a freaking fart!"

"It was a tiny fart"

"So not helping Jade!"

"Vega, come out of the closet so we can finish what we started!"

"I don't want to!"

"There are no do overs in the first time" Jade pointed out rather bluntly "It's going to stay like this till the end of time so be glad I'm the _**only one**_ who heard it, smelled it and will remember it!"

"That makes it a million times more embarrassing!" Tori said in mortification "I'm not going to be able to see you in the face for a long time!"

"Oh for fucks sake" Jade grouched "Vega if your fart _had_ bothered me I would have left by now!"

"Well it bothers me!"

_"It's moments like this that make me wonder why I love her"_

"Please just leave me alone Jade"

"That's it I'm breaking the door!" The Goth bellowed "I am not going to let a thing like a tiny random fart ruin our night!"

Next thing Tori knew, her girlfriend broke the door in half using a hammer She probably took from her father.

"_**JADE!"**_

"Get in bed Vega or _**else**_!"

004. _**Anxiety**_

"Come on Vega" Jade said "You know you want to"

"But we might get caught"

The Goth snorted "God, you sound like an amateur, you _**have**_ seen my work right?"

"Indeed I have" Tori said with a broad smile.

"So?"

"I still don't think it's right"

"You're such a baby"

"I'm_** not**_ a baby"

"Then prove me wrong Vega" She challenged "Your sister's car is right down the corner, and the party at Beck's is still going, so I think if we hurry we might get an hour, maybe two to have sex in it"

"You _**sure**_ we won't we caught?"

"If we do I'll take the blame for it"

"Ummm ok, let's do it"

005. _**Caught **_

Trina was beyond mortified at what she witnessed once she opened the door to her vehicle.

"_**MY CAR!"**_

_**"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TRINA!" **_A very naked and furious Jade bellowed like a madwoman.

Needless to say, Trina had to sell her car.

And on top of that, a lot of people were going to need therapy after this incident.

006._** Pout**_

"Uh Jade are you ok?"

"Damn it I still can´t do it!"

"Do what?" Tori ask uncertainly "Hide when your sick?"

"Oh _now_ my latest attempt at a pouty face make me look **_ill_**?!" Jade screamed out.

"What... you were _poiting_?"

"Trying to"

"So that explains the funny faces you been making lately"

**_"FUNNY FACES?!"_** Jade bellowed madly "I wasnt trying to do any funny faces I was trying to do a freaking pout!"

"Ok, why?"

"Because everyone else can!"

"Why do you care so much"

"_Oh?_ Well Vega, you can do a sexy pout, Cat can do an inocent pout and even your hack of a _sister_ can pout convincingly and I **_refuse_** to be the outmached by your talentless sister in anything!"

"Dont take this the wrong way sweety" Tori said in a tone that she hoped would calm down her girlfriend "But you are just too... menacing to be able to do a pouty face without looking like you want to **_murder_ **someone"

Jade narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Just like that"

"Damn it"

007. _**Vision**_

"Ugh fine!" Jade growled "I'll buy you a new pair of glasses!"

"_**YAY!" **_Tori clapped her hands together

"What the hell happened to your old ones anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Tori asked "You threw them out the window along with my pants and my bra when I didn't undress fast enough"

"Oh, right"

008. _**Property**_

"I mean, come on Jade!" Andre said "You can't just order Tori to do what you want."

"And why not?"

"Because a real relationship is about sacrifice, doing something for somebody else" He said exasperatedly "You _**have**_ to put her before yourself; you can't just mark her as your property."

"I beg to differ" Jade replied nonchalantly "I just tattooed her ass and it says it belongs to me"

Andre leaned back, blinked "And she agreed?"

The Goth shrugged "She knows about it"

009._** Protective**_

"No, Jade, I'm not actually stupid enough to think that I can stop you and Tori from going out" Trina said while they were waiting for the half-Latina to come out for her date with the scary Goth "But let me be very clear with this, I love my baby sister, a lot, and whether you know it or not, she can feel a lot of pain when somebody hurts her. So if you ever, _**ever**_ break her heart wether in the near future or in the long run, I swear to God I will go karate on you and break every bone in your body. _**GOT IT?!"**_

Jade rolled her eyes "Understood"

"I'm serious Jade" The older teen said "She gave you her heart, please don't break it"

At that very moment Jade had to at least respect Trina enough for looking out for Tori's wellbeing.

"I wont"

"Good"

010. _**Spanish **_

There were times when Jade hated when Tori talked in Spanish outside of the bedroom, it only meant one thing and it was not good for her.

"_She's on her period"_ Jade muttered _"Who knew she could be a bigger bitch than me?"_

"¿Donde estas Jade?" Tori yelled in her native tongue "¡No te puedes esconder de mi pinche pendeja ven aquí y hazme de comer!"

"Who knew she had such a mouth on her?"

"**¿**_**DONDE ESTAS PERRA?!"**_

Jade had to remind herself how much she loves kissing that mouth.

011. _**Closer.**_

Jade was reading one of her favorite books by Stephen King, waiting for her girlfriend to get ready.

Once Tori came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and her Cuddle-Me-Kathy Doll in hand, she fearfully asked "Do we have to do this Jade?"

"Vega, you promised" She said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I know but couldn't we watch something else?"

The Goth eyes her girlfriend "I knew it," She said "I knew you would chicken out"

"I'm not chickening out!"

"You just _**begged**_ me to watch something else!"

"I didn't beg!"

"_Oh couldn't we watch something else Jade?"_ The Thespian mocked in the voice she reserved for Tori

"I don't talk like that!"

Jade rolled her eyes "Its fine Vega, I knew you were not up for it!"

"I'm up for it!"

"Maybe we can watch something more your style" She teased, ignoring the other girl "How about we watch My Little Pony… that's more your age, eh Vega?"

Tori's face turned red with anger "Put the damn DVD"

Jade smirked _"Too easy"_

Half an hour later Tori was fearfully clutching onto Jade.

"Oh God" Tori said in terror "What is _wrong_ with this dog?!"

"It's Cujo" The pale teen said nonchalantly, as if that was enough explanation "You didn't expect him to go around barking happily did you?"

"I never thought I say this about a dog but I really hope it gets killed off"

Jade laughed, she loved seeing Tori afraid for one simple reason.

"Oh I can't watch" The tanned girl whined as she hides her face in Jade's shoulder.

It brought them closer together.

"How can you watch this? Aren't you scared?"

"Nope"

Jade kissed the top of the brunette's head to calm her down.

"Couldn't we just make out during the rest of the movie"

Jade smirked "We will, _after_ it's over"

Tori pouted "It was woth a shot"

Cujo was jumping in the windshield.

"_Its_ _official_" Tori thought terrified_ "I'm never getting a dog."_

012. _**Improvise **_

"Are you serious?"

Tori nodded.

"Ok one question"

"Shoot"

"You forgot my birthday didn't you?"

"No, no I didn't" Tori quickly denied.

"Vega, don't lie to me" She warned ominously "I mean _**NOT**_ wearing underwear on my birthday? That just seems like a last minute option"

013. _**Names **_

"_**NO!"**_

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear what came out of your mouth?!" Jade hissed.

"What?" Tori asked innocently "You mean Kat and rina? What's so bad about those names?"

"Do I seriously need to spell it out to you?!"

"Those are cute names!" Tori protested "I really don't see why you…

"What do the names sound like when you put them_ together_ Vega?" The Goth interrupted.

After ten seconds the half-Latina's eyes widened in utter horror.

"Oh god no!"

"I knew you were slow Vega but this takes the cake"

"Hey that's mean!"

"I'm allowed to be mean!" Jade retorted "You just suggested you wanted to name my girls after your sister! I mean what in the hell did I do for you to want to punish me like that?!"

"Hey I didn't do it intentionally!"

"Sure you didn´t" Jade said sarcastically "If that's the case then why don't I name your girls after Beck!

With that she cupped Tori's right breast and said I now name thee Reb" she did the same with the other breast "And I name you "Becka"

"If you ever want to touch my boobs again I recommend you never _ever _even toy with the idea of naming them after a previous boyfriend" Tori growled dangerously.

"Well now you know how I felt"

"It was an accident!" Tori screamed "It was unintentional! You are just being cruel!"

"Next time _**think**_ before you speak Vega"

The half-Latina narrowed her eyes "Now I'm tempted to name your breasts hot and bothered now"

"Oh really? Jade asked mockingly "Why is that?"

"Because that's how I feel right now"

The pale teen smirked seductively "In that case I liked those names" once again she touched Tori's bare boobs and this time she tenderly named them "Teta y Chichi"

Tori was a bit amused "Spanish eh? Unoriginal but I'll allow it"

"Thanks, now maybe we can move onto naming that ass of yours"

014. _**Apart **_

Tori loved Jade so much; she never wanted to leave her side, the same could be said for the goth.

So that night they wanted to propose to the other.

Sadly, they lost the rings.

015. _**Personality**_

Tori was too sweet; Jade hated sweet people. Tori loved to talk; Jade hated talking. Tori was too naïve and innocent; Jade usually exploited people with those flaws, and yet, for some reason, they were still together even after sixty years.

016. _**Revelation**_

Tori was crying in the janitor closet.

Jade was by her side, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Tell me who made you cry Tori"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You'll hurt him"

"You damn right I'll hurt him, I'll castrate the son of a bitch for calling you a _**Verga**_!"

"I don't want you to be expelled"

"Well when my girlfriend is crying someone needs to pay and damn the consequences so tell me!"

Tori chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"We are"

"Huh?"

"I mean look at us" Tori said motioning at them with her hands "A few months ago you would have enjoyed seeing me in _**pain**_, now you want to_** harm**_ people who cause me pain"

"That's what happens when you're in love Vega" Jade said firmly.

The younger teen widened her eyes "You love me?"

Jade gave her a "No Duh" kind of look.

Tori slowly opened her mouth to say something else but instead she gave her girlfriend a small smile.

"I knew it"

"If you knew it then why so surprised?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're Jade and I'm Tori, you know?"

"I get it" Jade nodded in understanding "We have different personalities"

"Yes, but that doesn't chance the fact that we love each other" Tori said happily while sharing a loving look with the Goth.

"Ok you can be mushy on your own time Vega, but right now I want you tell me who made you cry so I can give out some painful retrobution!"

"It was Beck"

Jade narrowed her eyes dangerously "He's dead meat!"

That night Jade made a visit to her ex-boyfriend.

The next morning he had a black eye, a shaved head, two broken legs and a bloody nose.

By Tori's request, she went easy on him.

017. _**Kiss**_

"_**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ROBBIE SHAPIRO!"**_

Said boy was hiding in his locker from his normally calm friend, Tori was beyond pissed when she saw the pic of him kissing Jade.

"_**COME OUT HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!"**_

"It's a good thing I have an extra pair of underwear"

018._** Glare**_

Cat raised an eyebrow "They been glaring at each other for the past twenty five minutes"

Sam looked up at the girls across from their table "Yup, I told you so"

"I still don't see it"

"Trust me Cat" The blond said confidently "Those two are crushing on the other and _**hard**_, sooner or later they'll figure it out"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it's the same looks Freddie and I had before we started dating"

019. _**Secrets.**_

"_**AH HA!"**_

"Vega what the hell?!"

Tori was speechless at what she saw.

Jade and Robbie were sitting in the couch with a bunch of half eaten snacks all over the floor, it wasn't the fact that her girlfriend was willingly sharing the couch with the geeky boy that surprised her the most, it was _what_ they were doing that caught the tanned girl off-guard.

"Are you… Are you _watching_ The Hobbit?"

020. _**Fear**_

"Tori get that thing away from me!"

"Aw come on Jade, its cute"

"Cute my Snow White ass Vega, it's a fucking snake!"

"A baby snake, come on touch it" Tori said while holding the newborn reptile in her left arm and cuddling it with the right.

"No way!"

"So wait are you telling me that big bad Jade West who could stand up to just about anything and anyone is scared of _snakes_?"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

021._** Sleep.**_

Jade was fast asleep in Tori's bed, the half-Latina eyed her enviously.

"How can she sleep with Trina _singing_ in the other room?"

022. _**Downstairs**_

"Where are they?"

"What? Oh," Trina said. "They're downstairs in the basement"

"Doing what?" Cat asked curiously

"Uh.. I dunno let me see." The older girl moved from the couch going towards the basement, Cat stayed behind watching the movie she and Trina had agreed on.

"_**TRINA!"**_ A collective scream was heard.

30 seconds later Trina came back with a strangled gasp.

"What they were doing?"

"The same thing they did to my old car." She croaked.

023. _**Past **_

When Jade first told Tori of how her mother died, she really believed that she finally trusted her enough to share a part of her past.

024. _**Repair**_

Tori was angry with Trina for taking her Cuddle-Me Kathy doll hostage and then accidentally cutting its head off.

But the anger was short lived because the next day Jade gave her the doll with its head back in place and a pair of shiny, pointy scissors to threaten Trina if she ever wants to pull the same stunt again.

025. _**Memory **_

"Hey, Tori Do you remember when we met?" An elderly Jade asked her wife

"You mean when you made me act like a dog and then poured coffee on my hair?"

"Yeah ...Good times."

026. _**Alone.**_

Jade headed up to her bedroom, kicked off her boots and slid into the king size bed.

The second her head hit the pillow, though, she realized how big and empty the bed suddenly felt with only one person in it.

She let out a small sigh as she turned to her side.

"_Good night Tori" _

Even though it had been quite nice to have some time off to herself, she was starting to really miss her wife.

It was unbearable not kissing her good night, much less having her in her arms as they doze off into dream land.

Jade and Tori have been sharing a bed since Senior year at Hollywood Arts, they had been married for only a year, and before that, for four years they had shared a dorm when they went to college.

This was the first night they been apart in almost a decade and Jade was not happy.

"_Stupid world tour"_

Jade closed her eyes shut, trying to block out this foreign feeling to get some sleep, but it seemed almost as if she had developed insomnia.

She kept moving back and forth, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Without much luck.

_"Come on"_ Jade groaned. "I have to be up in eight hours. I never have trouble falling asleep, for God's sake I even managed fall asleep in the middle of a _**fucking war**_!"

Two hours later Jade was still awake.

"_This is stupid"_ She thought angrily. _"I just want to sleep! Is that that too much to fucking ask?"_

She looked over at Tori's side of the bed; she had an epiphany right then and there.

"Am I really some pathetic woman that can't fall asleep without her wife by her side!" after four in the morning now. She sighed dejectedly. "Looks like it."

In a last ditch effort to get some rest, Jade walked to the closet and after several minutes found what she was looking for and grabbed it, Tori's old childhood doll, Cuddle-Me-Kathy.

Without a second thought, she went back to bed and held the doll in an ill-conceived attempt to feel closer to her wife.

"_**This sucks"**_

027. _**Return **_

"Agh Jade! Let go!"

"_**NO!"**_

"Come on Jade I was only gone for a month!" Tori said while trying to wiggle out of her wife's strong grip.

"Felt more like a fucking year"

"Aww you missed me"

"No, I missed being able to _sleep_"

028. _**Honesty**_

"Be honest with me Jade… does my voice really sound like that?"

029._** Subtlety**_

"Vega you really should learn to not scream everything out"

Tori was wearing a black T-shirt that said _**"I'M DATING JADE WEST"**_ in big bold red letters.

The Half-Latina blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

030._** Disgust**_

"_**AH VEGA! SHUT IT OFF SHUT IT OFF SHUT IT OFF!"**_

"Not until you apologize"

"_**Fine! Ok!**_ I'm sorry for saying that your cooking tasted like feet!" She screamed quickly "Now_ please for the love of all that is pure evil, _shut the damn screen off! I only want to see _one_ Vega naked and it's not your sister!"

031. _**Weakness**_

Jade would never admit to having a weakness, she had flaws like any other person yes, but she would be _**damned**_ to reveal that Tori Vega made her weak-kneed.

032. _**Indifference**_

Tori was giving Jade the cold shoulder after a big fight they both had, normally the Goth wouldn't care if people ignored her seeing as most people are idiots in her book, but when the tanned beauty was not talking to her, well...

It was slowly driving her mad.

033. _**Sister**__**  
**_

When Holly Vega kicked Tori out of the house for being a lesbian, Trina was furious with her mother.

She went onto a tirade about being a mother _only_ when it suited her, she knew if her sister's sexual preference and was supportive of it even going as far as trying to accept Jade as a part of their lives but when her mom kicked her little sister out, Trina lost it, she called Jade and ask her to look for Tori.

once she did, Jade took her girlfriend to her house where she would remain for the rest of her high school year.

Trina stayed home but remained loyal to her sister, to the point where she told their father what _Holly_ had done, and he was furious.

Two months later he divorced his wife and welcomed his younger daughter back into the house with open arms.

When Tori was alone with her sibling, she told her with deep gratitude.

"Thank you Trina"

She smiled back "We're sisters Tor, we have each other's backs."

034._** Twisted**_

Trina was perplexed, none of her sister's old boyfriends managed to make her happy like Jade had, and in fact she never saw them happy, _really _happy unless they were at each other's throats.

"_**GANK!" **_

"_**BABY!"**_

"_**VAMPIRE!"**_

"_**CHUPACABRA!"**_

Trina could see the fire in their eyes.

"Guess there is such a thing as twisted love"

035. _**Resentment **_

When Tori first heard of it, she was less than amused in fact she was right down furious, she knew she shouldn't be angry with Cat, seeing as she has known Jade way longer than she has and it happen at a time when they weren't even dating or knew each other for that matter. But still even if it was an accident, Tori could never quite forgive the redhead for being the first girl to ever see Jade in all her naked glory.

036. _**Pain **_

Jade was a masochist, she got quite the pleasure out of _feeling_ pain or _causing_ pain, but nothing would hurt her more than having to see her wife of 67 years being lowered into the ground.

037. _**Sanity**_

"Are you thirsty Tori?" Jade asked.

There was no reply, mostly because the Goth was asking a mini-Tori doll she had made years ago with the twisted purpose of hanging it on the back of her car and pretend she was slowly _**killing**_ the half-Latina.

Now it served a more deranged purpose.

"Here you go baby" Jade said to the doll, giving it a can of whahoo punch.

The doll simply stared back.

"I love you too"

Clearly Jade thought the doll was her girlfriend.

Unaware to the Goth, on the other side of the window Cat and Tori were watching the display of affection in utter shock.

"See what I mean Tori?" Cat said, distraught at watching her best friend in such a state "She's slowly going crazy without you, would you _**please**_ just forgive her and give her a second chance before she loses it completely?!"

"Who the hell is Jade talking to?!" Tori asked with murder and jealousy in her brown eyes.

Cat stared at the brunette in confusion.

"_Looks like Jade wasn't the only one who has gone down the deep end without her girlfriend" _

"_**Jade is mine!"**_ Tori roared insanely, running into the house to murder the doll.

038. _**Scissors**_

"Vega you better tell me where are my scissors or else!"

"Which ones?" Tori asked "You have like 300 hundred in the closet"

"The ones I have under my pillow!"

Tori stared at her girlfriend like she grew a second head "You _**sleep**_ with scissors under your pillow?!"

"_**YES!"**_

"_**WHY?!"**_

"How _**else**_ am I going to stab someone if they enter our room and tries to hurt you?!"

Although touched at Jade's desire to protect her, she still couldn't help but say in a rather disturbed matter "You are seriously bent"

039. _**Alternative Universe**_

"Hi I'm Tori!" A brunette jumped happily in front of the camera.

"And I'm Jade" A blonde grouched as she walked in putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

the brunette puts an arm around the other girl's waist protectively.

"And this is iTori!" They both screamed while making funny faces.

040. _**Gloat**_

Trina entered the living room, annoyed after another terrible date.

"Ugh, seriously is it too hard to ask for a boyfriend!"

Before she could get into a full rant mode she noticed that her younger sister and her girlfriend were sleeping on the couch, Tori had her head in Jade's chest, while the goth had both her arms protectively holding onto the Latina.

"Grr oh _sure_ Tori!" Trina snarled exasperatedly "Rub it in that you are in a committed relationship and Im not!"

041. **_Motherhood_****_  
_**

"TORI!"

The tanned woman jumped at hearing her wife's yells, she quickly got up from the chair and ran all the way to her bedroom.

Once she made it to her destination she was met with the murderous glare from the other woman.

"What? What's going on Jade?!" Tori asked panicky ". Are you hurt? Do you need anything to eat?

"No" Jade growled "I want you to tell me why in the fuck you didn't tell that our little girl had _this _in her bedroom"

Tori saw the object In Jade's hand and couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny _West_!" The pale woman scowled.

Tori West simply smiled "Seems someone has been snooping around"

"Damn right I have!" Jade growled " Now could you tell why our little girl has an edition of playboy?!"

"Well she is fourteen Jade"

"It doesn't matter!" she replied "Danielle is too young to be looking at this kinda stuff"

"Oh boy then you aren't going to like to know that Tawny has a boyfriend"

"**WHAT?!" **

"Um-hum"

**_"How? when? For how long?"_**

"About a month or so"

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"Well Jade the reason for that is because I _knew_ you would freaked out!" Tori counted back "You got to accept that both Danielle and Tawny are growing up"

"I accept nothing!"

"Jade!"

The goth lowered her head in irritation "I knew your babies would grow up eventually but did it have to happen so fast?!"

Tori smiled sadly "It's part of life baby"

"Well life sucks" Jade snapped "I mean it seemed like yesterday I could hold both our daughters in my arms and tickle their stomachs until they cried for mercy to stop, now they simply want to be out of the house and date!"

Tori sat next to her wife, slowly grabbing her and lets her head rest in her chest.

"Where does the time go Tori?" Jade asked emotionlessly " Soon they'll be out of the here and into the world"

"And starting their own families" Tori said as an after thought.

"I'my gonna miss our babies when that happens" Jade muttered with slight tears in her eyes.

Tori looked down at her wife, who knew motherhood would have turned big bad Jade West to mush? The Latina knew that her wife had grown up in a loveless environment, neglected and misunderstood by her parents, her upbringing had given her a dark personality and while Tori loved her wife to bits and pieces, she sometimes wished Jade had had a happy childhood.

She guessed that's why Jade work so hard to give their children what she never had.

Love and attention.

Tori could see that her spouse still had quite a bit of motherly love inside of her and while their twin daughters would not be out of the house for a few more years, she guessed Jade was mentally counting and dreading the days until it happen.

The days until a bit of her happiness would burn out.

Tori smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"Jade?"

"Um?"

"Would you want another baby?"

042. **_Wonder_**

Jade often wondered how someone as damaged as herself managed to find someone crazy enough to love every part of her twisted self.

_"Guess it true what they say" _She thought while looking at her aggravated girlfriend trying and _**failing**_ to make dinner _"There's someone out there for everyone"._

043. **_Coffee_**

_**"Well?"**_

"Uh it was a joke?" Jade said meekly.

Tori narrowed her eyes "It better be"

_"Note to self, never even kid about loving coffee more than you love your wife"_

044. _**Shock **_

"There you have it" The doctor said pleasantly.

"Are we...are we seeing what I think we're seeing" A very stunned Jade had to ask.

The doctor nodded "Yes, you are having twins, congratulations"

Jade was holding her pregnant wife's left hand as they watched the monitor in pure shock.

"You hear that baby?" The thespian said excitedly "Twins!"

Tori nodded, a wide grin slowly appeared on her face " We're going to be parents"

045. _**Separation.**_

"Jade, let them go"

"I don't want to!" the Goth said, holding her daughters protectively.

"Mommy we'll be back soon!" three year old Danielle told her mother.

"We promise" Tawny said.

"Can't you two just wait another year to start school?"

"Jade, release them now!" Tori ordered.

Reluctantly she obeyed her wife.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye mommy!"

Jade slowly waved her children goodbye as they entered the kindergarten.

Tori was soon behind her, putting her arms on her wife's waist and kissed her neck.

"They'll be fine Jade"

"This was hard Tori"

"I know baby, I know"

"Tori?"

"Um?"

"Is it illegal to put cameras inside the school?"

046. _**Promise**_

Jade smirked at her bride, she and Tori were doing their first dance as a married couple, the Latina's head resting on her newlywed wife's shoulder.

While Tori was wearing a strapless white wedding dress, Jade wore a black tuxedo since she had a strong hatred for the color white and didn't feel like wearing the same thing as her wife.

Much to the chagrin of Cat who was looking forward to go dress shopping with her best friend.

"I told you I would marry you someday Vega" Jade whispered in her ear "And I always keep a promise"

Her wife giggled "I'm glad you did, but you got my name wrong"

"Did I now?"

"um-hum, I been Tori West now for... The past hour and a half remember?"

The pale woman chuckled "It's going to take some getting used to not calling you Vega anymore."

047. **_Tension_****_  
_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Jade scowled.

"Would you prefer to still be sleeping on the couch when you spend the night?"

"Vega your sixteen you can't still sleep with that stupid doll?!"

"That doll was a gift from my grandmother" Tori snapped "So if you want to continue come over and spend the night you either tell me where you hid it or you act as it's replacement!"

Needless to say Jade was dressed exactly like Cuddle-Me Cathy.

Jade should be happy that she shares a bed with Tori, right? Wrong since Tori was mad at her girlfriend she gave a few rules, as soon as Jade was on the bed she couldn't speak.

They couldn't kiss, cuddle or do anything naughty.

That pissed off Jade greatly, but she was too stubborn to accept defeat so she was going to continue with this until Tori gave up.

Problem was, they been without sex for a month now.

And they both were getting restless.

Jade got in bed, Tori soon followed, the half-Latina grabbed Jade rather forcefully and hold her like she would hold any rag doll.

They both needed sex and badly, they were literally holding each other but neither wanted to face defeat.

An hour later they were still awake thinking the same thing.

_"I am not going to let her win" _

Jade was looking at the ceiling, counting the dots in hope it would let her sleep.

Tori was mentally counting numbers.

Twenty minutes later they both exploded.

_**"AHHGH!" **_

"I can't take it anymore!" They both yelled out at the same time.

within seconds they undress the other, discarding their clothes as if it was burning their skin, both teenager hungrily looked at the other's naked body and started making out.

From there things got heated.

by the next day both girls were sexually satisfied.

Tori rested her head on Jade's chest, the Goth holding her close.

"Best... Sex..Ever!" Tori said breathlessly.

Jade weakly nodded "I can't feel my arms"

"I can't feel my back"

"Are we dead Tori?"

"If we are then we're in heaven"

"Your sister is living here I think it qualifies as hell"

"Be nice Jade"

She chuckled "Want to go for another round?"

"Can we wait until I can move again?"

"You can't move at all?"

Tori tried to move her left hand which was holding Jade's breast "Nope, can you?"

Jade tried to move her hand from Tori's ass "I can't either"

"How about we simply cuddle until we get our energy back?"

"Sounds like a plan"

048. **_Share_**

"I don't care if you want to know what it's like to kiss a girl Cat!" Jade bellowed angrily "You can't ask Tori to make out with you!"

"Phooey, why not?"

"Because I don't share my girlfriend with anyone!"

"Ok, can I kiss you?"

_**"NO!"**_

049. **_Stop_**

No matter how much Jade wanted to, she couldn't stop telling Tori how much she loves her.

It made her sick just how girl she was with her half-Latina every time they were alone.

050. **_Beginning_**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Tori asked nervously.

Jade took her sweet time to answer and every second was torture for the tanned girl, she felt that every second Jade didn't reply was a second where a bit of her heart was dying.

Finally the Goth replies.

"If anyone asks _I_ ask _you_, got it?"

Tori smiled broadly and kissed her new lover passionately, a kiss that was returned with equal if not greater passion

Several minutes later they parted to breath.

Tori smirked "I got it West"

* * *

**_Well my dear readers this is the end, I had a lot of fun with the story, now do tell me how was it, I'm thinking of maybe doing a trilogy if this is popular enough, but well see, for now review and tell me what you liked, hated or what needs improvement._**

**_To let you all know Verga is a Mexican derogatory slang or insult for penis, so when Beck called her that it practically was meant to be an insult since he feels resentful that Tori "stole" Jade from him._**

**_Spanish Translations:_**

**_"¿Donde estas Jade?" - "Where are you Jade?"_**

**_"¡No te puedes esconder de mi pinche pendeja ven aquí y hazme de comer!" - You can't hide from me you damn jackass come here and make me lunch!"_**

**_"¿DONDE ESTAS PERRA?" - "WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?"_**

**_I'm Mexican there insults are rather common to say the least._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
